pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Shockstorm
Archive 1 Archive 2 Ok Can we make bygones be bygones too please and ok, I'll start the news blog again but I would still like you to do the news blog at the end of each month because my internet credit runs out before the last Sunday of each month. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 08:41, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Featured user About time you were voted as the User of the Month. Congratulations. Energy ''X'' 09:15, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Congrats Shock on becoming an FU. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 09:32, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Congrats, Shockstorm ^_^! I'm so glad that you became a Featured User :)! Nectaria (talk) 09:34, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Your a good admin but... I find that you can be very forceful that's it, other than that, your great. Not trying to cause an argument. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 18:26, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Shock, you never complimented me on my work before.--Kyurem147 (talk) 20:58, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Hey Shock I was wondering, what are you going to do with the pokeball sprites in your sandbox, if you are going to delete them, ask CzechOut to sort the redirects after the deletion of them from ".ogg" to ".png" because he has a bot. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 09:27, November 7, 2014 (UTC) No need to block There is no need to infinitely block Winxfan1. He can't acccess his wikia account ever again. Peter.tilton.94 (talk) 16:15, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Again This user's again on his old tricks insisting on the "second evolution method". To tell you the truth, I'm sick of him. As you know, his block period has just finished, but still he insists. Please take care of the situation. Thanks. Adrián Perry GZ 01:50, November 14, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks. Adrián Perry GZ 01:54, November 14, 2014 (UTC) ::No problem. He doesn't seem interested in contributing and he's going to on other wikis to harass people from this wiki, so he'll be blocked for a long time. --Shockstorm (talk) 04:15, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Hi, Shockstorm! I have made a new admin request to this page! Please support me if you want to. Nectaria (talk) 09:57, November 14, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, I'll add to it later, haven't had time yet. --Shockstorm (talk) 19:35, November 14, 2014 (UTC) :Sigh, OK :(. Thanks for your reply! Nectaria (talk) 19:57, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Hey Shock CzechOut created a page on bot requests, you should put something in it. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 21:27, November 14, 2014 (UTC) :That's good, I'll probably add stuff to it later. --Shockstorm (talk) 21:29, November 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Okay and it's best not to leave a space between the last section and templates on pages because it's unneeded space. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 21:30, November 14, 2014 (UTC) :::http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Wiki:Bot_requests, here's a link to the page. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 21:41, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Moving pages Ah, I must inform you the link could be just changed via CzechOut's bot. Energy ''X'' 23:45, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Question Could you tell me why you reverted my edit? Ellis99 CODE ' ' 17:39, December 10, 2014 (UTC) :Because it's used on multiple pages, and you have no business trying to delete things you don't know anything about. You're getting dangerously close to yet another block. --Shockstorm (talk) 20:57, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Okay. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 20:58, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Sprites Hello! Unfortunately, I am noticing pages without sprites from other games. So I would like to help out and start adding sprites to pages that need them starting with Ditto. Just wanted to let you know. I am not trying to spam pages by the way. Never would I ever. :Sounds good. --Shockstorm (talk) 19:35, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey Shock Can you try and create a "Usage" for this? I've already tried but it didn't work. Template:Pokémon. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 19:41, December 11, 2014 (UTC) :Actually, I'll try again. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 02:58, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Why did you ban me? Did I do something wrong? I don't edit here so I doubt it, please tell me, why did you ban me? :That's the reason. We don't allow people to hang out in chat all day who don't contribute to the wiki. We have better things to do than babysit you and your friends in chat, who have caused enough problems already. --Shockstorm (talk) 07:22, December 30, 2014 (UTC) WHATT???? WE don't do anything wrong, it isn't bothering any one I'm complaining. :Actually we do allow people to sit in chat as long as they don't cause problems. I have no clue where you got that from Shockstorm. ::Pretty certain it is because the chat, here, is used more by new users rather than us. I do remember one even called to ban a person for insulting and disrupting. Probably best to disable the feature, for now. Energy ''X'' 20:54, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Energy X: Yeah we can pull the chat back down if it's necessary. Shockstorm: Sorry 'bout that, didn't realize that was a problem such as it was. Hey, Shockstorm! What do you think of me uploading transparent versions of the images that have white backgrounds? Do you like this work or not? *trembling in fear* Just wondering :(. Nectaria (talk) 14:08, December 30, 2014 (UTC) :Sounds good, transparent images are better than non-transparent images. --Shockstorm (talk) 20:42, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Hey how can I do that?--Kyurem147 (talk) 21:54, December 30, 2014 (UTC) :You can find the images online, or you can add transparency to images by editing them (using something like Paint or Photoshop). I don't have experience with that sort of thing, so you might want to ask Nectaria or someone who knows about adding transparency. --Shockstorm (talk) 00:31, December 31, 2014 (UTC) :Really :(? *closes to tears* Thank you, Shockstorm :(. I agree that the transparent images are better because they're more clear. Thanks for your reply ^_^. Nectaria (talk) 06:18, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Hi, Shockstorm! Thanks for removing those external links from Heroes Wiki because I don't think they were really needed either. Sigh, Sorry for not removing them because I thought that Energy and other users will not agree with me and they will revert my edits :(. Nectaria (talk) 06:21, January 2, 2015 (UTC) :Oh, don't worry about that. Even if they disagreed, it's not a big deal. I think your first guesses are usually right :). --Shockstorm (talk) 06:27, January 2, 2015 (UTC) :Oh, yes! You're right about that. Sorry, I get sad so easily. OK, thanks for your reply ^_^. Nectaria (talk) 06:35, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Shock... Thanks for sending a warning message to Kyurem's talk page. I agree that he need to stop doing that annoying work. He need to upload his versions on the same files instead of uploading them with different file names. DragonSpore18 was also annoyed when Kyurem tagged some of her images for deletions. She told me that on my talk page. Nectaria (talk) 22:23, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Really sorry, I'll sort this out somehow. I was tagging bulb/small/bad named, bad images, but I got confused between them.--Kyurem147 (talk) 22:29, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Question Can I ask what your reasoning is behind banning Ellis; please don't give me the ban reason, I've already seen that, I want you to back it up with evidence please. :You can look at his talk page and archives - myself and other users have warned him over and over that he needs to actually discuss major changes before making them (especially considering his changes are usually unnecessary/harmful). Ie moving all disambiguation pages to include "(disambiguation)" in the name, and edit warring when he didn't get his way. Other instances include unilaterally changing the layout and format of entire groups of articles with no discussion or even explanation beforehand. I thought I made it clear to him that this wasn't acceptable, but even after multiple bans he apparently has decided he doesn't need to change. :On top of all this, he likes to ask others to revert changes he doesn't agree with, instead of discussing those changes with the person who made them. There's been many instances of him going behind my back and asking someone else to revert something I did, but he phrases it in a way to make it sound as if he's innocent and everyone else is in the wrong and by leaving out important details (taking advantage of the fact that the admins here don't have the ability or time to go over ever change made). He typically repeats this until he gets his way, even if we're talking about something incredibly petty like restoring an image that hasn't been unused and will be continue to be unused (see Energy's talk page for many examples). Overall this has been quite destructive to the wiki, and it needs to stop. --Shockstorm (talk) 22:17, January 8, 2015 (UTC) :Oh, I see he decided to try and get you to unban him, without actually addressing what I have told him or trying to talk with me. Very typical of him. Yet another reason why I don't have a lot of sympathy towards him as he refuses to deal with things transparently and in good faith. --Shockstorm (talk) 22:24, January 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Then I hope you don't mind if I lengthen the ban to something I see as more fit? :::That's fine. --Shockstorm (talk) 05:16, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Sigh! Are you still sure that I'm a good admin :(? Well, I asked that because I'm afraid that you will get mad at me if I restored a page that you have deleted. Ellis asked me to restore the Pokepower: Organize page but I was afraid to restore the page. *starts trembling in fear* Please don't be mad at me :(. Nectaria (talk) 21:14, January 8, 2015 (UTC) :You can do whatever you like - if you think it's important, then make those changes. I'm not going to yell at you or try to ban you. And yes, you are a good admin. I'm just fed up with Ellis's attitude, that's all. --Shockstorm (talk) 22:19, January 8, 2015 (UTC) :Really :(? *almost cries* Oh, Shockstorm :(. I'm so glad that you were not mad at me :). You're right about that. Of course, I can do whatever I like. OK, thanks for answering me ^_^. Nectaria (talk) 22:47, January 8, 2015 (UTC) January 25 Hi Shockstorm! I'm so excited because the Wiki's birthday is coming soon. It's crazy, isn't it? I checked out of curiosity and found out it is on January 25, and it's not just a year more, it's its tenth birthday! Jellochuu created it 10 years ago. So, in honor of this occasion, I'm working on a wordmark exclusive for the anniversary. The plan is to replace the Poké Ball and create another one with "Happy 10th Anniversary!!!". However, since I don't want to mess everything up, I want it to be examined first, and other users say their opinion if it's okay or if something should be changed or added. Since it's 10 years, I would like to do some other changes to the Wiki, however, I'm not really sure of what could be. Maybe you can think of something and together we can organize something to make the Wiki celebrate. Maybe we should create a forum. We must hurry up. I've told Energy X about it, and I'm thinking of telling Avingon, Nectaria and Ellis99. Also more specific help to CzechOut. If there's someone else you can think of for asking their help, please tell them. Adrián Perry GZ 03:21, January 9, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry, I didn't know Ellis99 had been blocked, so he's out of the list. It's a shame, though. Adrián Perry GZ 03:31, January 9, 2015 (UTC) :That's a good idea. I can't think of anything right now, but I will try too. Please let me know if you have any ideas - you had good ideas regarding the wordmark and stuff in the past, so don't be shy :). --Shockstorm (talk) 06:21, January 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks for replying, and, yes, I have a couple of ideas. Something I would like (and not only for the annivesary) is to add a picture in the upper part. I've seen other Wikis have pictures there, so it would be great to have it. Also, I'm having a friend help us, he has been giving me ideas and opinions about this logo. He's joining Wikia soon, so we can work everybody like a team. Tomorrow I'm not going to be too active, but the day after I will. In the meantime, Nectaria will create the forum and please help her, adding what I've told you. Also, you don't have to go jumping from talk page to talk page, it's the same information, in fact, I've given you more than others. See you soon. Adrián Perry GZ 04:59, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Shockstorm... What do you think of blocking this user? He continue inserting so many unneeded categories on every anime pages that he have edited. It seems that he was really "badgehunting". Sigh, do you think that this block was good for him or not :(? I'm not really good at blocking users :(. Nectaria (talk) 04:17, January 10, 2015 (UTC) :It's good, you're fine. --Shockstorm (talk) 08:13, January 10, 2015 (UTC) :So, do you think that I'm really good at blocking users :(? *sobs* I thought you were not happy with the block ;_; *wiping a few tears*. OK, I see :). Thanks for your reply, Shockstorm ^_^. Nectaria (talk) 16:35, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Deleted User Blogs If you're going to delete my personal user blogs at least give a good reason for it please. TheBigT2000 (talk) 10:12, January 10, 2015 (UTC) :I was cleaning up a bunch unneeded blogs and images that made it difficult for people to find relevant information. If you want some place to put your "personal blogs", then you can do so elsewhere. This wiki is not a blogging service. --Shockstorm (talk) 10:40, January 10, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, I get that, but here's my question: Why does the wiki even HAVE a User Blog service then? TheBigT2000 (talk) 15:15, January 10, 2015 (UTC) News Hey, will you be able to update the news today? Energy ''X'' 13:01, January 11, 2015 (UTC) :No, sorry, I'm really busy today. --Shockstorm (talk) 22:57, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Nevermind, I did it already. Thought you would be able do this sooner. Energy ''X'' 23:00, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Shock, I'm going to tell you something that will make you upset... This user sent me a random message on Yu-Gi-Oh! wiki about the chat being removed on Pokémon Wiki and I told him that wikis are not only a place to chat with other users but also a place to edit pages -_-. Do you agree with me? He also told me that you have more power over me and that comment made me so upset. Sigh, this makes me not a good admin :(. Nectaria (talk) 19:24, January 11, 2015 (UTC) :Oh, I remember him. He's just looking to cause trouble. Just ignore him since he's only trying to mess with you. Obviously you have just as much power as me since we're both admins. --Shockstorm (talk) 23:02, January 11, 2015 (UTC) :Oh, Shockstorm :(. *sobs* It's gre-great to hear that I have just as much po-power as you ;_; *wiping a few tears*. You're right about that. Sorry, I get emotional so easily. Yes, I know that he was trying to mess with me -_-. Well, I saw him sending messages to Avingnon and Ellis too. I noticed that you blocked him for the second time. I'm happy with this block because I don't want to see him returning and sending another message to my talk page. OK, thanks for answering me ^_^. Nectaria (talk) 23:38, January 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Just for secondary recompense, (if that's the right word, we may never know) that user has also messaged me, and complained about you, shock, being a poor admin, I told him he needed "to jump off a cliff" in a rather nice way, thanks for doing the right thing. :::Haha, thanks. I get the feeling he was messaging people to goad them into unblocking him. --Shockstorm (talk) 18:30, January 12, 2015 (UTC) :No problem, glad to have you as part of the team. I have a question... Why did you post this image of May's Blaziken from Animated ORAS trailer to Anime May's Blaziken's page? Did you know that we have a seperate page for ORAS trailer May's Blaziken? I decided to not revert your edit on May's Blaziken because I'm afraid that you will not agree with me and you will revert it :(. Sigh, I will try my best to become more brave and serious but sadly, I'm more timid and emotional admin :(. Sorry :(. Nectaria (talk) 19:53, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Because that is an article for May's Blaziken, in anime, games and manga (though I don't recall May appeared in manga, except as Sapphire)? Energy ''X'' 19:56, January 13, 2015 (UTC) :Nectaria: I didn't know that :p. I've removed it from that page. I was going through Special:UnusedFiles and put some images on pages, so I wasn't really paying attention. --Shockstorm (talk) 19:58, January 13, 2015 (UTC) How about this? Energy ''X'' 20:01, January 13, 2015 (UTC) :Energy X: May does appear in some manga but most of those were manga adaptations of the anime. She appeared in Ash and Pikachu manga, manga adaptations of MS006-MS009 and in a manga adaptation of RS games that is not Adventures manga. It was only one chapter long I think. :Shockstorm: OK, I see :P. I know that you use Special:UnusedFiles page a lot. Thanks for removing it. Sigh, I wish I should have been more brave like you :(. :OK, thanks for your replies, guys ^_^. Nectaria (talk) 20:09, January 13, 2015 (UTC) :What the heck are you doing, Energy -_-? This page is only for May's Blaziken from the anime and not for all May's Blaziken from other series. They're the same species but not the same characters -_-. Adding May's Blaziken's manga appearances is fine but not adding the appearances of ORAS trailer's May's Blaziken because it have its own page. Nectaria (talk) 20:15, January 13, 2015 (UTC) question why did you delete my picture on my profile page? could you give me a little info on why you did so? there was nothing wrong with it. Tails power (talk) 22:56, January 16, 2015 (UTC) :Because I was cleaning up spam, and you don't contribute here anyways. There's other image hosting services out there, but this wiki is not one of them. --Shockstorm (talk) 00:11, January 17, 2015 (UTC) thanks whew. sorry. i almost lost myself there. but ok. thanks for letting me know. i thought i could post it on my profile page though. Tails power (talk) 00:26, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Re: Editing my profile Why did you remove something from my profile? 14:03, January 17, 2015 (UTC) :Because it was a redlink that someone else deleted. --Shockstorm (talk) 22:25, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Manga images Well, if you have time and will, you can delete them. Those are just leftovers; when I can't cut out the images, I simply upload them here and cut them later. Although I sometimes forget to delete the previous ones... Energy ''X'' 00:39, January 18, 2015 (UTC)